


Always

by Khateeah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo faces his reality immediately after trying to kill Genji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

“ _H-Hanzo… N-not like… this…_ ”

Hanzo’s world was a blur, dark walls closing in on his vision where he stood, swaying beneath the weight of his deed. 

_Blood._ There was blood on the floor, the walls, the ceiling. Thick stripes of bright red liquid painting perfect arcs above; and below, pools, smears, spatters - a chaotic mural depicting the swings, the angles, the blows of their struggle. And his sword - fallen from his hand; so close, too close, to his brother. 

_Genji._

He was fighting. He’d seen it in his victims before. He’d watched as they battled against the inevitable point in time that their lives would burn out; fade into eternity. He had ensured them a quick death, but not before seeing, observing, nanosecond by nanosecond, the bright flare of a life doomed, the last scorching, raging flashes of energy a broken body could produce.

He hadn’t expected this. He’d intended, planned for Genji the quickest death he could deliver. He’d intended to take Genji’s life before he ever understood his peril, a swift elimination of the last blockade standing between him and his birthright - rulership of the Shimada Clan. 

Genji had his chance. He knew the consequences. 

And he had planned accordingly. 

“ _P-plea…_ ” 

Words were beyond his little brother. He wasn’t surprised. One needed only to observe the greying of his skin; the quantity of blood that painted his once pristine quarters… 

… His eyes; wide, the fear that filled them fueling his fire, his unquenchable spirit. 

_The Dragon._

Hanzo stepped closer; his gaze clouded by tears. Genji choked beneath him, a horrible, frantic gagging sound welling in his throat as he breathed in his own blood. His remaining hand shook wildly, convulsing as one finger, then two, then his whole hand, lifted from the floor. Blood-soaked fingers reached outwards; stretching, reaching towards him in vain. 

_Run._

Hanzo breathed a single, ragged sob; his face contorting in agony. 

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t deliver the final blow. 

_Run, coward!_

Hanzo’s legs took on a mind of their own. He turned, and fled. 

***

_Brother…_

The light in Genji’s eyes flickered and dimmed. Eyelids; heavy as boulders, dragged down, veiling him from his macabre scene. The last thing he’d ever see; though all he saw now was the perfect image of his brother’s face. A youthful smile played upon Hanzo’s features, his arms open wide; loving, a promise of protection, of loyalty only brothers could know. 

_I… love you, my brother. I always will._


End file.
